Navigation systems and devices provide traffic data, such as indicators of congestion and its impact on routes that a user may be travelling. In order to provide these features, navigation systems use geographic data that may include information about the traffic speed and traffic volume, as well as, detailed information regarding the network of roads and intersections, estimated travel times along road segments, the speed limits along roads, and other information useful for selecting one route over another.
The collection of geographic data for use in navigation systems may be a significant undertaking. Additionally, present collection systems typically model the existence of congestion and average speed on a large scale with minimal context. For example, the majority of congestion reported may be known to drivers and others who use the traffic information such as transportation planners. Traffic delays are also often reported. Traffic delays may be caused by one or more of congestion, construction, accidents, special events (e.g., concerts, sporting events, festivals), weather conditions (e.g., rain, snow, tornado), and so on.
Accordingly, end users who have navigation systems may discover that certain traffic data used in their navigation systems does not provide sufficient context. Therefore, providing up-to-date and accurate traffic data, such as for use in navigation systems, is a continuing effort.